realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Magebane
MAGEBANE Small Aberration Hit Dice: 2d8+4 (13 hp) Initiative: +4 (Dex) Speed: 15 ft, fly 30 ft (perfect) AC: 15 (+1 size, +4 Dex) Attacks: Claw +1 melee, tail whip +1 melee Damage: Claw 1d4-1, tail whip 1d2-1 and sting Face/Reach: 5 ft by 5 ft/5 ft Special Attacks: Sting, drain spells, explode Special Qualities: Darkvision 60 ft, SR 26, detect magic, improved invisibility, parasite, immune to psionics Saves: Fort +2, Ref +4, Will +5 Abilities: Str 8, Dex 19, Con 15, Int 5, Wis 14, Cha 18 Skills: Hide +14, Move Silently +10, Spot +9 Climate/Terrain: Any land and underground Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 1 Treasure: None Alignment: Usually neutral Advancement: 3-4 HD (Small); 5-6 HD (Medium-Size) The magebane is a mysterious, batlike parasite that feeds on the magical energy of arcane spellcasters. This creature usually inhabits dark places like tombs, ruins, wilderness caverns, and many subterranean places. It is also somewhat common on Pandemonium, and perhaps other planes. They usually lie in wait for a source of magic to present itself, seeking out a spellcaster to make its chosen one. The magebane has an amorphous shadowy black body that tapers into a needle-like barbed tail, and it has 10 or more long, spidery claws on its underside, and eyes that glow a cold blue. The magebane is always invisible however, but when actually seen it seems to blend in with shadows. These silent creatures will not unnecessarily reveal themselves to their chosen spellcaster, as that being can see and slay them more easily than most other beings. Normally, a caster will not even be aware of the magebane until a few of his spells have failed. This creature’s physiology is alien, and magical energy appears to be its main source of sustenance. They do not have a mouth, but they appear to absorb moisture, light, and heat through their bodies. The magic it drains gives it life and allows it to grow. COMBAT When a magebane encounters an arcane spellcaster it will choose the most powerful one available, preferring wizards and sorcerers to other types, and make that character its chosen one. It never attacks this chosen spellcaster, and in fact even takes an interest in her safety, going so far as to attack anything menacing her. It will defend her against opponents using melee and ranged weapons, but does not seem to be able to anticipate or respond to spells and psionics. To its chosen one, the magebane is never more than a detrimental nuisance. Against hostile opponents, the magebane will swoop down and attack with its claws or tail attack. When it attacks, it becomes visible for a brief moment before disappearing again. The magebane will only attack its chosen one in self-defense but will cease combat if the spellcaster stops attacking. Sting (Sp): The sting of a magebane’s tail delivers a shock that is similar to a magic missile, which deals 1d4 points of damage. Drain Spells (Su): A magebane derives most of its sustenance from draining the energy from spells cast by its chosen spellcaster. Every time the character casts a spell, he must roll a Will save (DC = 15 –1 per level of the spell) or the magebane will be able to drain the spell. If the character fails the first Will save, he must roll another Will save (DC 15) or the magebane will absorb the spell entirely, causing the spell to have no effect at all. If the character succeeds at this second Will save, the magebane is only able to drain some of the spell energy and the spell takes effect with one or more of the following modifications (as applicable): the spell has minimum duration; the spell deals minimum damage; the spell’s DC is decreased by 2; the spell’s target, effect, or area is halved. Explode (Su): When a magebane is killed it explodes, releasing its stored magical energy in a powerful blast. All creatures within melee range of the magebane suffer 2d6 points of damage, and all spellcasters in melee range must also make a successful Will save (DC 13) or be affected as if by the feeblemind spell.. Detect Magic (Sp): A magebane can detect magic continuously, at a range of 160 feet. Improved Invisibility (Su): A magebane is invisible at all times to all creatures, except for its chosen spellcaster. Parasite (Su): When a magebane finds a suitable target to become its new chosen spellcaster, it will glom onto that being to use it as a food source. All spells cast by that being and only that being are subject to the magebane’s drain spells ability. The magebane can and will switch to another being if it encounters a more powerful spellcaster, or to a lesser one if its current chosen one is killed. It shuns former chosen ones, and the only known way to get rid of a magebane is to kill it. Despite its innate invisibility, the magebane is always visible to its chosen spellcaster, who can see a magebane on a regular Spot check if it is hiding. The magebane is immune to all spells cast by its chosen spellcaster. Skills: A magebane receives a +4 racial bonus to Hide, Move Silently, and Spot checks. Category:Abberations